


Her Highness

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Series: The world without her [7]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Thus end the series.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The world without her [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Her Highness

Luz bounded the stairs, brimming with excitement. She landed with a soft thud on the carpet and ran into the living room. Eda quickly shoved an item back in a box as Luz sprinted into the room, causing the teen to look at her. “What’s that?” She asked, Eda shook her head. “It’s nothing…” Luz walked over and flipped open the flaps of the box, a frown appearing on her face. “Eda.” She declared, lifting the small soft figures from the box, “Did you turn me and Amity into marketable plushies?” Eda chuckled, “C’mon kid, It’s her first day publicly appearing as the empress of the Isles. I already sold out my initial run.” Luz eyes widened, “Really?” She said. Looking at the items in her hands, “Don’t worry, I already set a pair aside for you.” Luz gave a small smile. “Oh, The blight twins gave me an idea as well. I've put an enchantment on them, Hold 'em close to each other.” Luz moved her hands several inches from each other, and a soft pink glow emitted from the plush Amity’s cheeks. “Oh, she is going to kill those two…” Luz chuckled, putting the objects back into the box. She gave Eda a small hug, and exited the door.

Amity smoothed the wrinkles of her dress, “How did I let you talk me into this?” Luz peered out into the crowded room. “It’s a full house Amity!” She grinned, turning back to her fiance. “Would you stop worrying, you’ve done them countless times before.” Amity began to pace, her nerves starting to get the best of her. “Never like this, I can’t help it.” She said, looking at her feet. Luz grabbed her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right beside you the whole time.” Amity raised her face, looking into the caring eyes that watched her intently. “What would I be without the head of the royal guard?” Luz shook her head, “Actually, I was wondering if I could use my own title.” She asked sheepishly. Amity looked at her, “What did you have in mind?” Luz removed a small business card she had printed up, and handed it to her. Amity glanced over it, “Luz Noceda, Warrior of Peace?” She looked up at Luz, “It does have a ring to it…” Luz wrapped Amity in a hug, emitting a squeal of delight. “Allright.” Amity said, “Lets introduce the new friendlier and gentler emperor’s coven…”

Luz opened the curtain a hair, as Amity emerged and sat on the chair and looked out at the crowd in front of her. She gently lifted the book, and took a deep breath, and began to recite the words on the page to the assembled masses. Luz leaned against the wall, looking at the banner above Amity. “The BonesBourough Library Presents StoryTime with Empress Amity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thus end the series.


End file.
